DOLPHIN
DOLPHIN is an original game by JP, Inc. It was released in April 13, 2014 for the Wii U. Plot Take control of an unnamed spy and take down DOLPHIN, a faceless organization tricking the citizens of Earth into allowing it to destroy the entire universe. Characters *'Hero' - Known as Agent Dolphin in promotional materials, the hero is a spy attempting to take down DOLPHIN. He is armed with nothing but a simple laser gun, which can be updated throughout the game. According to Nutta of da Buttas, he goes unnamed to avoid becoming an actual character, which would ruin the point of the game. *'Al Ignatius' - A robot created by a professor who was executed by Mr. Shark, Al Ignatius (better known as simply Al, Al I., or his initials A.I.) is the only ally of the hero throughout the game. Once arriving in the DOLPHIN offices, Al is electrocuted and deactivated by a small DOLPHIN Robot. He then explodes, locking the hero inside. His name comes from both "Ally" (a friend or partner) and "A.I." (Artificial Intelligence). *'Mr. Shark' - The owner and founder of DOLPHIN. He creates ordinary appliances used in everyday life, but inserts a code that causes the users of said appliances to be under his control, and, once enough are activated, eventually explode. He is killed by The Dolphin supposedly when it self-destructs, but after the credits it shows a silhouetted hand reaching out of the debris, implying he may have survived, despite The Dolphin being directly on top of him. *'The Dolphin' - The Dolphin is the final boss. It is an android created by Mr. Shark as a security robot. Once arriving in Mr. Shark's office, he turns it on. After being defeated in battle, it turns on Mr. Shark and, after pinning him to the ground, self-destructs, killing itself and Mr. Shark, and also deactivating all of the appliances sold by DOLPHIN. Enemies *'Brainwashed' - Brainwashed are ordinary human beings that were brainwashed by DOLPHIN Appliances. There are two different kinds. **'Brainwashed Villagers' - Brainwashed Villagers are unarmed, but are usually strong and can attack with their fists. If tapped with the touchscreen instead of shot, the hero will punch them, which snaps them out of their brainwashing. However, this only works occasionally, and will usually kill them like the laser gun. ***'Male Villager' - Male Villagers are the second-most common and strongest Brainwashed Villagers. They wear open vests with ripped sleeves and no shirts underneath, and ripped shorts. They are muscular with either brown or blonde hair (randomized), and will charge the player if they see them. If rescued instead of killed, Male Villagers recharge your laser gun. ***'Female Villager' - Female Villagers are the least common and second-weakest Brainwashed Villagers. They wear sleeveless and relatively short dresses, and have brown or black hair (randomized). They will run from the player at first, but eventually turn around and attack. If rescued instead of killed, Female Villagers give you fruit which can be used to heal. ***'Child Villager' - Child Villagers are the most common and weakest Brainwashed Villagers. They are all male, and go shirtless with ripped shorts. They will occasionaly charge the player, but will also occasionally flee. If they flee they will not attack the player at all, unlike female villagers. If rescued instead of killed, Child Villagers will not help in any way, **'Brainwashed Scientists' - Brainwashed Scientists appear later in the game. Unlike Brainwashed Villagers, there is only one kind, and they cannot be rescued or even punched instead of shot. Brainwashed Scientists are armed with laser guns similar to the hero's. They appear as either brown-haired, thin males, or blonde-haired, thin females, though there is no difference between the two. It is possible for their laser gun to run out of charge, and they will then flee. *'Sharkbots' - Sharkbots are the most common enemies. They are small, shark-shaped robots. They will chase after you and, later on in the game only, shoot at you with a laser gun inside of their mouth. **'Sharkbot vI' - Sharkbot vI are the first seen versions of the Sharkbot. They have no laser gun and will chase the player. They can be killed with a single laser shot. **'Sharkbot vII' - Sharkbot vII only appear in the final battle, alongside The Dolphin. They act like Sharkbot vI, but take three shots to kill and have a blue color scheme instead of grey, matching The Dolphin more. They are occasionally called Dolphbots because of this. **'Sharkbot vIII' - Sharkbot vIII are the only other version of Sharkbot seen in normal gameplay. They take three shots of a laser to kill and have a laser inside of their mouth. **'Sharkbot vIV' - Sharkbot vIV are mentioned briefly by Mr. Shark. He says that they will be nearly invincible and will have large missiles. In Location 8, they appear as regular enemies- however, they are not invincible, and can be killed with one laser. They do, however, shoot missiles alongside lasers. It's possible that they are prototypes, which would explain why they are not invincible. *'Aliens' - Aliens are one of the more rare enemies. They look like humans, but have green skin and antennae. They attack with futuristic laser guns. **'Red Aliens' - Red Aliens are only battled during the battle with Mars. They act like normal Aliens, but have more health. Bosses *'The Mayor' - The Mayor is the boss of Location 1. He is brainwashed, like the other villagers. Throughout the battle, he is inside of a robot suit similar to the player's and attacks by punching. At the end of the battle, the robot self-destructs, apparently killing him. However, he is then revealed to have survived and is now no longer brainwashed. However, he is re-brainwashed and joins forces with Professor Alphabunny for Location 6. He now has an attack where he can launch his robotic fists, which fly straight forwards and explode. *'Mars' - Mars is the boss of Location 2. He is a giant red alien wearing a crown (probably the king of the Martians, according to his description). He uses a large laser gun and is joined by a group of odd red Aliens, as well as normal green ones. He is mostly invulnerable, but if you attack the Red Aliens, he takes damage. Once all of the Red Aliens are defeated, he can be shot to be defeated. Upon his defeat, he gathers a bunch of Aliens into his gigantic UFO, yells some gibberish, and flees. *'Professor Alphabunny' - Prof. Alphabunny is the boss of Location 3. She is the head scientist in charge of the laboratory- however, unlike the other scientists, she is not brainwashed and is willingly working for DOLPHIN. She uses a robotic suit similar to the players and a large missile blaster. She returns in Location 6, now partnered up with The Mayor. She now has a dual missile blaster. *'Sharkbot GR8' - A gigantic Sharkbot. It has huge missile blasters. *'Sharkbot ULT' - A red version of Sharkbot GR8. It has more health. *'The Dolphin' - See above. *'Red Dolphin' - A red version of The Dolphin. They appear every 250 seconds in Location 8. They have less HP than The Dolphin, but are otherwise the same. Items *Health Pack - Heals the hero. **Small Health Pack - Gives the hero a small health boost. **Mega Health Pack - Fully heals the hero. *Missile Pack - Allows the hero to use missiles instead of lasers. **Small Missile Pack - Gives the hero ten missiles. **Medium Missile Pack - Gives the hero fifteen missiles. **Big Missile Pack - Gives the hero twenty-five missiles. **Mega Missile Pack - Gives the hero fifty missiles. *Firecharge - Allows the hero to use a flamethrower instead of lasers. **Small Firecharge - Allows the hero to use the flamethrower for thirty seconds. **Mega Firecharge - Allows the hero to use the flamethrower for a minute and thirty seconds. Gameplay The game uses the Wii U GamePad. The hero is able to walk (Control Stick), jump (X or Y buttons), and shoot (A or B buttons), and interact with objects with the touchscreen. The game is split into 7 different "locations", which all have 3 different "levels", for a total of 21 levels. However, an eighth location with a total of 10 levels is also unlocked if you are able to collect three different keys in every level. Each location is selected from a world map, and each level is selected from a menu that pops up after selecting the location. Locations and Levels LOCATION 1: The Village A small village. Everyone in the area has a DOLPHIN Appliance. *'Enemies': Brainwashed Villagers, Sharkbot *'Level 1': Takes place early on in the village. Sharkbots do not appear, but there are several Brainwashed Villagers. *'Level 2': Sharkbots make their first appearance. Brainwashed Villagers remain the most common, however. *'Level 3': The boss level. The Mayor, joined by a couple of Sharkbots, is battled. LOCATION 2: Area 51 An old abandoned government facility, now run by DOLPHIN. *'Enemies': Sharkbot, Alien, Brainwashed Villagers *'Level 1': Just outside of Area 51. Brainwashed Villagers and Sharkbots are the only enemies. *'Level 2': Outside of a lab in Area 51. Aliens make their first appearance alongside Sharkbots. *'Level 3': The boss level. Mars, a large alien joined by other Aliens and Sharkbots, is battled. LOCATION 3: The Lab A small DOLPHIN laboratory where Sharkbots are developed. *'Enemies': Sharkbot, Alien, Brainwashed Villagers, Brainwashed Scientists *'Level 1': The outside of the laboratory. Brainwashed Scientists make their first appearance. *'Level 2': The inside of the laboratory. Sharkbot vIII make their first appearance, and Brainwashed Villagers make their next-to-last. *'Level 3': The boss level. Professor Alphabunny, who uses a large missile-blaster, is battled. LOCATION 4: The Base *'Enemies': Sharkbot, Brainwashed Scientists, Alien *'Level 1': A tube connecting the lab with the base. Sharkbots and Brainwashed Scientists are the only enemies. *'Level 2': The main area of the base. Brainwashed Scientists and Aliens are the same enemies. *'Level 3': The boss level. Sharkbot GR8 is battled. LOCATION 5: The Sewers *'Level 1': The boss level. Sharkbot ULT is battled. LOCATION 6: The Cavern *'Enemies': Brainwashed Villagers, Brainwashed Scientists *'Level 1': A cavern just outside of DOLPHIN HQ. Brainwashed Scientists are the only enemies. *'Level 2': The boss level. The Mayor teams up with Professor Alphabunny. LOCATION 7: The Headquarters *'Enemies': Sharkbot, Brainwashed Scientists, Alien *'Level 1': The first room of the DOLPHIN HQ. The player must beat 100 Sharkbots. *'Level 2': The second room of DOLPHIN HQ. The player must beat 150 Brainwashed Scientists. *'Level 3': The third room of DOLPHIN HQ. The player must beat 200 Aliens. *'Level 4': The boss level. The Dolphin is battled. *'Level 5': A level with a countdown. If the time runs out, the level will explode. LOCATION 8: The Factory *'Enemies': Sharkbot, Brainwashed Scientists, Alien *'Level 1': An endless level. The goal is to get as far as possible, battling hordes of enemies. Every 250 seconds you survive, a red version of The Dolphin appears as a boss. Trivia *According to Nutta of da Buttas, the binary code in the background of the box is either "It all begins" or "Let it begin" over and over again (he couldn't remember which one he put.). Category:Original Games